Alec Black
by Jewels47
Summary: Bella's cousins loses her mom and step dad and stays at the Cullens until her real dad is found. Her mother's affair that produced Alec shocks and confuses everyone. Does Jake have a new sister? How will he react when a close friend imprints on Alec?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the twilight characters, but I do own Alec

Chatper 1: The truth starts to come out

Alec's pov

The test had never been wrong before and now I sat here starring at the results of the blood comparison of me and my father. Our blood types did not match like they should have, my blood type was different from his. The doctor did not how to tell me the news when he found out himself. He had my doctor since I was a baby and we had never had to do a blood comparison before. Now when it was needed it did not matter becuase our blood had no match, he was not my real dad. My moter had not said a single thing about it to me or my the man I thought was my father. He would have left her in a secondif he knew that she cheated on him with another man. My hands shook as I starred at the paper that held the truth, my mind was completely numb. The doctor had already hurried away to find someone who was a donor for both me and my step dad, I guess that's what he was. We had been in a really bad accident and we all needed blood to stay alive, but I was the most likely to live. There was a very little chance that they would make it, the doctor had already told me that. They were now trying to contact my aunt to see if she could take me in for a while. Until they could find my real father and see if he would take me in for the next year until I could live on my own.

'Who the hell is my real father?' was all I could think of.

My entire life had been a lie and I had no idea what I was going to do, I was so lost and confused. I sat there starring at my phone hoping there would be a call saying that this was all a cruel joke of some kind. It never rang, not for hours until I had fallen into a deep sleep. The doctors were trying to wake me thinking that I had a concussion and had fallen into a coma. They visably relaxed when my eyes fluttered open and I looked at them in confusion. They checked me over as I answered my phone that was ringing once again I knew it was my Aunt Renee. She was as always panicing about her pour niece and how I was doing with the news. I starred at the doctors when my aunt told me the news that she was talking about. They all looked at each other to see who would tell me that my aunt was telling the tryth about my mom and step dad. They had died a few minutes ago, but the doctors couldn't wake me up to tell me.

"Oh honey you didn't know did you?"she said apoligetically. "Honey I'm so sorry Phil and I will be there as soon as we can book a flight, oh Phil is my new husband. I'll call Bella now and tell her what's going on. You'll be staying with them until we can find your reall father. I had an idea, but your mohter denied it"

When I said nothing she said she loved me and she would see me soon. My body went numb and I just laid down again hoping for more sleep before my aunt got her. I had no idea what was going to happen to me now, all I could hope was that it would be better than my life had been. When sleep took over and the nightmares continued until I woke up, just replaying over and over again.

Bella's pov

My life was going just the way that I wanted it and I could not have been happier with the Cullens, Edward as my husband and Nessie. The shapeshifters and vampires were now getting along, with the exception of the odd temper flare. As it turned out they worked better togther protecting both La Push and Forks. Jasper had just returned from seeing Mr. J Jenks. (a/n not sure of the speeling) and his grin told me he had scared him a bit. I shook my head and watched Jake play with Ness outside, the others joining once in a while. The phone rang and Carlisle voice followed asking who was speaking. I looked at him in confusion when he worriedly told my mother I would be right there, then called me to the phone. He whispered that it did not sound good as I took the phone rathered worried. Everyone was now in the room in concern for me, waiting to hear what was going on. Edward now stood with his arms around my waist protectively.

My mother sniffling told me almost everything that I needed to know, something was seriously wrong. She told me what happened before I could even ask her what was going on, or why she was crying. My heart broke when she told me that my aunt and uncle had died, she didn't mention Alec for a long time. No matter how much I kept asking she just continue what she was saying making me worry more and more for my cousin's life. Finally she said that she and Alec needed a favour from us, and my heart jumped. Alec was alive, I had not lost her too in this terrible accident that I was not giving details on. They had to do compare Alec and her father's blood to see if she could donate only to find out he was not her father. She was in my mom's care until she or the state could find her real father, and my mom and Phil were not able financially able to care for her at this time. It was off season and they had just gotten back from a rather expencive vacation which from what I had heard was nice. I glanced at the others, mainly Jasper to see if it was okay with them, Esme and Carlisle nodded instantly. Jasper did after consulting Alice quietly if it would be safe for her to be staying there with him.

"Of course she can stay here mom that's no problem. We can be there as soon as you needus to be."

"Just give us a couple days and I'll call you to let you know how things are going, she's not allowed to leave the hospital yet" my mom said sniffling again.

"Mom I'm sorry"

"Me too honey " was all she said before she hung up.

"I'm so sorry about your aunt and uncle Bella." Esme said hugging me.

" I didn't know them well, but Alec used to come with me in the summer to visit my dad when we were little." I said still in shock.

"Wait the girl that always hung around? That Embry had a crush on?" Jake asked. " Oh man Bells I'm sorry, it might do her some good being her again."

I simply nodded still thinking about the conversation I just had with my mom a minute ago. Alec must be crushed bu this news, I wanted to see her now, but my mom was right she needed time. Edward whispered that we would leave as soon as we got the call from my mom, Carlisle was already on the phone with a friend of his for a private jet to leave when we wanted. Esme was making a room for her farthest away from Jasper, to ease his nervousness. Still I would worry about her for days until my mom called telling me that we could go see her. Ness asked what was going on and since she was nearly full grown I explained about the rumors of my aunt and her husband. Even if they did abuse Alec they were all that she had since she was not able to see us anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Back in Forks**

When I woke up my Aunt Renee was fluttering about the room, quietly talking to her new husband, Phil I think. When her back was to me I grinned at him and signalled for him not to tell her. He nodded and I closed my eyes when she started towards my bed to once again fix my bed for the millionth time. I did not need to be awake to know my aunt this well; I heard Phil snicker and Renee asked what was so funny. At that moment I grabbed her hand quickly causing her to scream and jerk away from me. Phil and I were in hysterics as she scolded us and a nurse ran in. When she saw we were okay she walked back out of the room shaking her head good naturally. I giggled to myself as Aunt Renee smacked Uncle Phil; I guess he was now called and tell him it was not funny.

"You're right Aunt Renee it wasn't funny I'm sorry… it was priceless."

Uncle Phil burst into hysterics again and her face puffed out in anger as she stormed out of the room. We settled down as her heels clicked down the hall to find the cafeteria to find "something to eat". He introduced himself properly and said he was sorry for my loss; I simply nodded and ignored the comment. We talked a bit and waited to Renee to come back; when she did she had her revenge with her. She brought the doctor to give me a check up on me to see how I was doing; Uncle Phil tossed a knowing look over his shoulder as he left the room. Much to Aunt Renee's dismay the only thing her revenge got me was permission to leave the hospital. She told me she was going to call Bella, since I was staying with her until we could locate my real dad. When she left I turned to Uncle Phil in utter confusion; those two were never apart.

"Where's Bella? She doesn't live with Renee? Since when?" my voice showed concern.

He smiled to let me know everything was okay."Well I play baseball so we were traveling a lot, so she moved with her dad to Forks. She fell in love and married him, now they live just outside of Forks"

My mind raced with all the thoughts that came rushing back to me from childhood. Those summers were some of the best days of my life, I had never been so happy somewhere. Faces flashed before me triggering a new memory every second, until the faces stopped and only one remained. A person that I had thought I had forgotten all about, and would never see each other again. Embry Call, he was "the love of my life" as long as I would have my way; "we were gonna get married". The others teased him, but he simply shrugged, blushing and said we could not wait for the day. The next memory I had was of the last day I was in Forks and knew I was not coming back. Embry was ten and I was nine, we sat under our favourite tree in the forest not talking.

"I'll wait for you" he finally said "I'll wait forever if I have to until you come back to me."

I smiled and kissed him on the lips just before my mom called me to the car to leave forever. I ran to the car as he sat there with a shocked looked on his face, barely able to wave at me. The back window was the only way I could have one last look at him before he was out of sight. Now I was going back to Forks, he lived right near Forks I could easily go see him. As long as he really did wait for me, I was more than willing to be able to find him anywhere in that reserve. When I snapped out of it Aunt Renee and Uncle Phil looking worriedly at me, before I smiled. They both sighed and relaxed visibly when they saw that I was fine, and ready to leave the hospital. The papers' were signed and I wobbled unsteadily at first to the rental car that they had.

For hours Renee caught me up on everything that I had missed in the last six years. By night fall there was a knock on the motel room door, Renee answered it quickly saying it was Bella. When they stepped in the room I starred at who I was not sure was really my cousin, she was so different. She was ever palier if possible, so beautiful making me looks at my own figure; I used to be the pretty one. The man the stood with her was also beautiful, much taller, elegant, and they both had gold eyes. She smiled the same smile I had known since I was a kid and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back confused not knowing what was going on, the man was introduced as he husband, Edward. I nodded and he said some English olden day introduction on himself and how nice it was to meet me.

"Do you still hang out with Jake?" I asked ignoring him.

She laughed knowing just what I was getting at and nodded and said that he was over a lot of the time. Her eyes silently told me what I wanted to know, Embry had waited for me to come back to him. My face turned into a smile though I tried to force my emotions away, so they would not give me away. Renee smiled knowingly and asked what it was that she had missed as Bella and I exchanged looks. Edward had an amused like on his face like he knew what was going, I assumed Bella had told him. We decided to stay the night and leave in the morning; my things were already send there. Bella and Edward got their own room leaving me with Renee and Phil. They got two beds so that no one would have to sleep on the couch; thankfully they fell asleep right away.

Bella opened the curtains the next morning filling the room with cloud cover sunlight. It was raining which seemed fitting since I was leaving today, maybe even for good I really didn't know. After a tearful good- bye we got on the private jet and started for Forks, where I would be staying for a while. Who knew Embry might even be waiting for me when I got to Bella's house. On the plane ride back Bella explained that they lived with Edward's family since they were really close. I only nodded quiet distracted by my current research. Something was up with Bella and her husband and I was going to figure it out. Bella was not going to tell me, so I was going to find out what was in store for me in this new place.

The drive back was rather awkward especially since Edward continued to stare at me in the rear view mirror. I could have sworn they were talking, but I could never see their lips actually moving. This just confirmed my suspicion that I knew exactly what they were, and I was in trouble. There was no way that Renee would put me in danger, so either she didn't know or thought they were good. When they pulled in the driveway I knew there would be no way to escape if I was right and anything happened. Was Embry one of them? He had never really like vampires, we all joked that he was more of a werewolf since he never took proper car of his hair. The car jolted at this thought, and both Bella and I looked at Edward as he apologized. The house was even bigger than I thought it would be for the amount of people that lived in the house. A number of people were waiting outside for us as the car pulled into the garage and Edward cut the engine.

None of them really looked very familiar, a couple vaguely and I wondered if they were Jake, Quil, And Embry. They all smile or grinned as we walked up to the porch were they were waiting for us. They were all bigger than me with a exception of a few of them, I knew I would be losing a lot of fights. Edward chuckled and I shot a glare at him, he knew too much for his own good. Bella took this time to introduce everyone and a lie that they made up to make sense. I stood there starring at all of them for a second after all of the introductions that they had made up. Finally after a second I burst into hysterics and almost fell over laughing. The only three people I knew she was not lying about were Jake, Quil, And Embry, but there was something different about them. Everyone, but Bella and Edward stood watching me with confusion written on their faces.

"Bella I love you, but seriously how dumb do you think I am? You guys are vampires, except for you four." I said once I control of myself pointing at the three boys and Ness. "You Ness I would guess that you are a half vampire conceived by my cousin doing the nasty. And you three are my freaks of nature that I always predicted, but you are still a mystery to me."

"We're shape shifters and I imprinted to you I'm sorry, but this is just stumbling out of my mouth. I had always promised I would wait for you and I guess we were meant to be." Embry said quickly.

I stared at him for a second before smiling and hugging him tightly taking noticed of how warm his skin was. Embry had a hard time letting me go which in all honesty I really had no problem with. We both gave Jake a look when he leaned in closer to me and began sniffing me rather closely. Edward stared in shock and possibly a little horror as Jake asked Quil if he smelt what Jake smelt. It took him a minute, but then his eyes widen and he sniffed Jake before sniffing me once again. I was taken inside quickly by Ness as if she knew something was going to happen. Within a matter of minutes we heard snarling and ran to the window, at first I could not believe what I saw. Everyone was there but Jake, in his place stood a rather large wolf that snarled and growled at no one in particular.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Finding out everything**

The wolf that stood there was beyond furious and I knew that it was Jake before I heard them call him Jake. Ness breathed his name worriedly before running back outside to calm him down, talking softly. She was doing well too until I hesitantly walked outside to get a better look into the situation. When Jake saw me he pounced pinning me down with his huge paws growling and barking at me. Edward stopped Embry and explained to him what Jake was doing; I could hear part of it through the large jaw of sharp teeth close to my face. Apparently he was trying to talk to me, but couldn't calm down to phase back into a human. Ness took over now as Edward and Emmett held Embry back from doing something stupid, while the other waited to save me. Ness talked so softly to Jake that I could not hear what she was saying to him even though I was right with them.

I tried to stay calm as his teeth would get closer than farther away from my face. I closed my eyes and thought about nothing, but nothing but Embry and his arms around me. When that started not to work the only thing I could remember to do was whisper Embry's name over and over again. This seemed to upset Jake more, but he sniffed my tears that I didn't know were falling and then looked at Embry. He licked away my tears and nudged me softly when he had taken a few steps away from me. Embry was holding me closely before I could even understand what was going on with Jake. He licked Ness' face, looked at Edward, then fled towards the forest quicker than I thought possible.

"What just happened?" Ness asked nervously for me.

"Alec might be Jake's sister... after the accident, he's gone to confront Billy." Quil said staring at me.

I buried my head into Embry's chest to avoid the shocked looks that I was getting for everyone. Carlisle sent the two boys after Jake to keep an eye on him as I held myself tightly once again scared for my life. Also in shock that all this time Billy Black could have been my father, but did nothing. I jumped when two cold arms wrapped around my giving me an awkward hug. I would have assumed it would have been Bella to hug me, but it wasn't and I didn't care at that point. I hugged them back as the tears started to fall for the first time that I could remember since the accident. The others stayed silent just watching us as this vampire held me as I cried holding onto him like my life depended on it. There was some awkward shuffling like they didn't know what to do or something. Sleep began to take over me again and I leaned against him fighting to stay awake. He whispered for me to be aslep that there was nothing to worry about; that I was safe.

I nodded as he picked me up carrying me into the house unable to stay awake an longer. I felt the bed underneith me and knew it was safe to relax, fall into a rather peaceful sleep. It is until the dreams started again and i knew that I was going to be in trouble. I could feel my body shaking, trashing, and fighting something off; what I was fighting off I didn't know. There was a quick sharp prick of pain then everything was gone and for the first time in a while I was able to relax. I could hear everything, but I could not answer or let them know that I was okay, but Edward seemed to. He patted my hand and said that he would tell everyone that I was fine and that I was just to relax.

A few minutes later I was hooked up to a heart monitor to make sure that everything was okay with my vitals. A while after that I heard Jake's voice again and this time three other voice's were with him. My heart beat began to rise and the other's began to worry again. This time Jake's voice was calm asking if we could do a blood test to make sure Jake was right. Bella's voice filled the room as she asked if Edward would be able to tell if I would agree or not. In my confusion I had so many questions that I needed answered; quickly Edward explained their powers. I was fine with it and calmed down with the help of Jasper and agreed to the test. Carlisle took blood and then took blood from Billy as well.

The other two voices I found out was Racheal, my sister and her boyfriend, Paul. Billy held my hand as Carlisle ran the blood tests explaining to Billy why I was sedutated. I agreed knowing how violent and dangerous I could be to myself and to others. Edward chuckled when I thought of some of the times that I had seriously hurt my boyfriends in the process. There was nothing or no one that had escaped my wraith in one of my nightmares. Carlisle called them night tremors or night terrors by the way that I reacted while I was sleeping. He would give me a prescription for it after I was tested and he could find the severity of my case. My results came back and Carlisle was silent for a long time before he read the results.

"The results show that Billy you are the proud father of another beautiful daughter."

The room went dead silent and people shuffled to stand in front of me as if to protect me. There was another silence before Jake, Paul, and Billy's laughed rang through the room. Jake promised that his temper was in order and there was no way that he was going to hurt me. Billy asked if he could please see me and there would be no harm done I told Edward to let him. At the same time my finger twitched causing them all to gasp in shock and suprise. This gave Billy more insentive to fight to be near me that there was be absolutally no harm to me. Edward told them that I agreed to having him near me and they let him near me. My hand twitched again when he took my hand agian and mentally I pleaded my case.

" She says she sorry about all of this and she swears she never knew." Edward explained.

Like a real father he pet my hand, held my hand, and told me everything was okay. Carlisle checked me over and said that I was starting to wake up and would be conherent within ten minutes. I shook my head trying to force my eyes open within the first five minutes, though Carlisle told me to take my time. Billy was proud saying that it ran in my blood to be so stubbern; part of being in the Black family. When my eyes opened everyone was standing over me and smiling. Billy was grinning proudly at me and stroked my face lovingly like any father would. I grinned up at them trying to stand up trying to get out of bed, but failed miserably. Carlisle made my lay down and Billy enforced it by one simple look, the fatherly look.

A/N from now on my stories will be checked for spelling and grammer by AliceTwilighCullen


	4. Chapter 4 new home

A/N: Hey guys I'm finally back I'm so sorry it took so long to update. It has been a year from hell, but things are finally back on track. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter please. My plan is to update every two weeks from now on.

It was a long week that I had to stay at the Cullen's house before Carlisle finally released me into my father's custody. Despite the week to get used to the idea, it was hard to find of the Black family as my family. Jake was currently driving me home with the small amount of stuff that I owned, though he seemed more concerned with staring at me intently. We both sat in the car silently until we pulled into the driveway and grabbed my bag. Almost nervously Jake chattered about this and that about the house while I followed behind him to nervous to speak. Billy smiled from the living room, but seemed as nervous as I was about the whole situation. Finally we got to a small room that Jake said was mine and put my stuff on the bed while I took in the room.

"Jake? Did I do something wrong? I mean... Embry hasn't..."

"No that's just Embry doing what he thinks is best. He's been taking a lot of shifts for the last week so that he can have this week with you."

"Oh okay. Well I better unpack."

Jake seemed to sense that I was uneasy about all of this he left me alone closing the door behind him quietly. It didn't take much to unpack since I owned very little and soon enough I was laying on my bed ready for a nap. It felt as if my eyes had just closed when Jake was back in my room shaking me awake complaining about being hungry. When my eyes opened he was grinning down at me and stated that we needed to hurry up and leave before Emily let everyone eat all the food. As an boost of motivation he casually mentioned that Embry was already there and waiting to see me. It only took a moment or two for that information to process before I was up and out of bed fixing my hair and taking in my appearance. Jake's chuckle could be heard as he walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

When I bounced into the kitchen on one foot trying to put my other shoe on Jake was sitting at the table waiting impatiently for me. The short drive to where we were going was rather nerve wrecking to say the least. Embry was there waiting for me, what if I wasn't what he expected, or what if he had found someone else? Then the words he spoke the other came back to me relaxing me a little.

'What the heck was an imprint anyways? Wasn't that like that baby bird thing? What did baby birds have to do with anything? Imprint, imprint imprint, it had to mean something other than that. Think Alec think, imprint. Well they are shape shifters, maybe it has something to do with that.'

While my mind raced through all the information that it had ever taken in about werewolves the car came to a stop in front of a cute little house surrounded by forest. Jake turned off the car and dragged me inside telling me that everyone was excited to meet me, and by the noise level there were a lot of people. Embry met us at the door and pulled me into his arms holding me tightly for a few minutes while Jake went inside. The dull ache that had been bothering me all week slipped away as if it had never been there and my smile came back. There was just something about Embry that made everything seem so much better when he was around. Once we finally let go of each other he snaked his arm across my shoulder and let me inside where everyone was watching us curiously. There were a few familiar faces, but most were new to me despite the smiles they all had.

It took Embry a minute to introduce everyone to me and to be honest most of their names didn't stick in my mind. Nessie was the first one to hug me, followed Quil, then Rachael (my sister) hugged me bouncing a little with excitement, then a woman with scars. It was a little awkward to hug back the people that I didn't know, but it was rude to just stand there as well. Once the introductions were finished the women got there food while the men twitched and whined about having to wait. With the women all seated the men sprang into action and all rushed for the food at the same time. I took a seat at the table and quietly ate my food while the others chattered until suddenly I was picked up and placed on someone's lap with any notice. Embry grinned innocently at me when I turned around to glare at him for startling me the way that he had. It was nice to watch everyone interact as a family and have Embry rub my back absent minded with his free hand as he ate.

When dinner was finished we all went to the beach to relax and for a bonfire. Embry held my hand as we walked there listening to everyone else chatter and carry stuff with them. Leah was a step or two behind us so it was only too easy to slow my pace to hers even though she didn't seem to friendly. It took a few minutes, but she finally started giving one word answers to my questions while we sat down on a log by the growing pile of wood. Embry seemed a little uncomfortable at first, but left me with Leah while he a Quil helped with the fire. It was easy to see that most people avoided Leah, but there was something about her that drew her to me. She clearly didn't like Sam and that woman with the scars by the looks she was giving, thought didn't offer any insight as to why.A few hours later my eyes fluttered closed after all the excitement, still in Embry's warm arms around me.


	5. Chapter 5-adjusting

When my eyes fluttered open the next morning my mind was a little foggy as to how I had gotten home. The last thing I could remember was being at the beach near the fire with everyone, and Embry's arms around me. It was safe to assume that Embry had brought me home or maybe it had been Jake, but at least I was home. It barely took any concentration to get to the kitchen and sit at the table for a moment trying to wake up a bit more. Billy chuckled at me from his chair while Rachael cooked and Paul just watched me warily. It occurred to me that Paul may always be around and that was something that would take some getting used to. He didn't seem like a person that I would open up to and spend a lot of time with unless Rachael was with him.

She placed a plate in front of all of us and sat on Paul's lap to allow a place for Jake who shuffled in a few minutes later with his eyes still not open yet. My giggle made them open while getting the attention of everyone else as well. Jake grinned taking a large mouthful of eggs while my eyes stayed trained on my plate in front of me. He realized that I had; in that aspect things hadn't changed at all. Jake had always found his way to the table in the morning with his eyes closed even when we were younger. Paul grunted something about good food while the rest of us nodded in agreement before continuing eating. When the dishes were done, Jake took Billy to Charlie's in Forks before picking up Ness and Rachael went to Emily's while Paul went on patrol. It was nice to have the house to myself for a bit to get myself used to everything again.

It ended up with me in the shower singing to the music that was playing from my phone on the counter. If the others were home this would have never happened and she hoped none of the wolves were close enough to hear her. When the water ran cold I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel in my hair, then danced around for a song or two. Wrapped in a towel I grabbed my phone and left the bathroom singing one of my favorite songs, dancing down the hallway. Everything was fine until two strong arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me off the ground startling me allowing a yelp to escape my lips as my phone fell on the floor. Embry laugh reached my ears as he apologized for scaring me as he let me go. My face burned with a blush as I grabbed my phone and jog to my room holding up my towel. He laughed again as he followed me to my room, but knocked on the door since I closed it.

"What are you doing here?" I called through the door as I rushed to get clothes on.

"I have a week off and Rachael told me that you were here by yourself."

"So you just decided to come protect me?" My lips turned up into a smirk as I leaned in my doorway.

"Something like that."

The smirk on his face told me that he wasn't exactly playing like I had been a moment ago. My hair dripped still partially wet from my shower, and it seemed to get his attention. He watched a few drops of water ran down my collar bone and down into my shirt intently, unknowingly leaning in closer to me. It had very much come to my attention that Embry wasn't the little boy that he had been when I left all those years ago. I wasn't the same girl that had left either, my figure had come in and while I wasn't a model men found me attractive. By the wandering of Embry's eyes it would appear that he appericate what it was that he was seeing and that made a warm feeling spread throughout my body. There was definitely some type of tension between the two of us, but exactly what it was still needed to be figured out. With a deep breath to try and clear my mind I took a step back and looked up at him.

"How have you been?"

My voice was softer than intended as my hand rested on his cheek like I always had done before to comfort him. His mother and him had an okay relationship, but something told me that the shape shifter thing wasn't been going over very well. The flicker of emotion in his eyes told me that my thoughts had been right and my heart hurt for him and everything that he was going through. While he didn't say a word in response to my question it felt as if he didn't need to, it almost felt as if I could feel his emotions. He leaned into my hand and closed his eyes, all his muscles relaxing visibly as he exhaled deeply. Every part of me wanted to take away all his pain, all the negative in his life and make it all better. I gasped in surprise as he suddenly wrapped his arms around me, taking me off my feet and holding me tightly against his chest. I made a soft soothing noise before wrapping my arms around his neck and just let him hold me for as long as he needed to. After a long time he let me go, setting me on the ground softly staring at me with a soft expression that I couldn't place, but loved the way it made me feel.

"I waited for so long for you to come back. I thought about coming to get you, but they wouldn't haave let you go. I'm so sorry they're gone, but I'm so glad that you're back. I've missed you so much baby."

I sniffled blinking away tears. "I missed you too. I hated being away from you, but they wouldn't even let me talk about any of you. I'm so glad you waited for me, I was so scared you'd given up."

He kissed my tears away and pulled me into another hug, until I pulled him onto the bed to snuggle. For a long time I just sat on his lap with his arms around me as his heart beat relaxed me even more. The music played softly in the background, making it just seem like the perfect moment. Neither of us needed to say anything, just being able to be with each other was enough. After a while my eyes started to drift closed, but before I could fall asleep Embry's stomach growled loudly earning a giggle. While he held me a little tighter he finally let me go when his stomach continued to complain for food. With a small smile I took Embry's hand and led him into the kitchen, pushing him down into a seat before going to the fridge. It didn't take long for me to prep food, but Embry didn't stay in his seat for long. As the food started cooking he came and wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on the top of my head. The feel of his arms around me was pleasantly distracting, but lunch turned out quite nicely. Embry devoured it without a word and had seconds before my first plate was finished, not that I should have been surprised at all. Once every crumb had been eaten did he thank me for lunch and stated how good it had been, then he even helped with the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Once the kitchen was clean I leaned against the kitchen counter and watched Embry as he looked out at the forest from the window. Something was on his mind it was clear, and by the concentration it had to be pack related. Despite the frown on his face, his shoulders were relaxed and he leaned into the back of his chair. I took this moment to take in Embry and all of his glory. He stood almost a foot taller than me since I was a rather short girl to begin with, and was a wall of muscles. There wasn't a single part of him that didn't please the eye and that made me a happy girl. Though some small part of me that wondered why such an attractive man would be into me, just a plain girl. Men like him go out with models or movie stars, not a girl who just lost her mother and would have injuries the rest of her life from a car accident.

"What are you thinking about woman?"

Embry had turned his attention to me and turned it onto me with a grin that made you forget everything wrong in your world. That grin always had and still did make me feel as if there was nothing in the world that could possibly bring me down. With a grin of my own I slipped from my place at the counter to straddle his waist, wrapping my arms around his neck. His grin grew into a smirk as I murmured that he had distracted me from my thoughts. His hands rested on my hips and the heat from his hands spread through my shirt and gave me goose bumps. His looked down at me with such affection that it was had to believe that I had doubted it only moments before this. There was a bit of the nervous Embry still there, but confident Embry kept it at bay and pulled me a little closer.

His breath fanned my face with exhale; a small part of brain that hadn't been distracted by him noticed his breathing had picked up. With a smile I closed the space between us brushing my lips softly against his. The moment our lips touch all the passion that was between us all these years just hit me like a wave. The passion took what little of my brain that hadn't been distracted by Embry. Never before had such a feeling taken over me and it was welcome any time it wanted to come back. His growl pulled me out of the blissful haze as his lips crushed mine in a second kiss. His finger tips dug into my sides as he pressed me into him kissing me roughly. A moan mingled into the kiss as my hands grasped his shoulders pressing my breasts against his chest. I pulled away panting for air but Embry took this opportunity to kiss my jaw line traveling downwards. It was someone loudly clearing their throat that made us jump apart. Both of us blushed seeing Paul and Rachael in the kitchen doorway grinning at us knowingly.

"Sorry to interrupt but it's time to get to Emily's." Rachael stated grinning at me.

"Nice dude." Paul had the biggest grin on his face and held out his arm up for a fist pump.

"Um Emily?" I asked running my fingers through my hair.

"Yeah I hadn't gotten that far yet." Embry stated sheepishly.

"Yeah I noticed." Paul grinned clapping him on the back.

Rachael was kind enough to explain that the pack was meeting at Emily and Sam's for dinner and then hang out for a while.. While I wasn't too thrilled with the idea of going out of the house and being around other people I couldn't say no. Everyone would be upset if I didn't show up to this thing and I'd end up going there anyways. Jake and Quil would drag me here the second Embry tell them that I wasn't coming tonight. With that thought in mind I ran to my room to fix my hair and grab a sweater and a pair of flip flops. Away from Embry my mind cleared and I took a moment to breath and realize what had just happened. Back in the kitchen all three of them grinned at me as Rachael linked our arms on the way out of the door. The walk to Emily and Sam's wasn't that far and Rachael filled it with chatter about everything under the sun. The boys were a little behind us deep in quiet conversation, Embry blushing despite the grin on his face.

"...don't you just hate that?" Rachael asked turning to me.

"Sorry hate what?" I asked blushing.

"That they have such good hearing. If you don't want them to hear it, don't say it with them in the house."

"Great."

Suddenly there were so many things running through my mind that I couldn't do now knowing this information. Not only would it be Jake around the house, there was this feeling that Paul and Embry would be around all the time too. As if he knew I was thinking about him Embry looked at me and grinned brightly just like he had when we were kids. A smile of my own spread across my lips unable to not return the same brightness that he gave me. Paul and Rachael apparently noticed our moments by the knowing grins that they had on their faces. When we got to the cozy looking house tucked into the woods my nerves started to grow. As if he could sense the nerves Embry wrapped his arms around me, pulling me away from Rachael. Before she could get too upset Paul pulled her into a kiss before walking into the house.

With Embry having me wrapped up in his arms he easily had me in the house with the door closing behind us. All eyes were on us as the door closed even though they had all already met me. I hadn't really been social with any of them and it looked like now I would have to be. Everyone was seated at the table with heaping plates of food in front of the werewolves and small amounts on the imprints plates. Paul and Rachael were already seated, leaving one seat left with two plates of food. Embry pulled me to the table and sat down before pulling me onto his lap and stuffing his face. Jake winked at me to let me know that he had set my plate aside for me and I smiled appreciated. Before I even took my first bite of food the questions started and sure enough they lasted for over an hour.

We stayed at Sam and Emily's until it was almost ten o'clock and and Embry walked both me and Rachael home. We had waited patiently while Paul and Rachael said there good-byes to each other. They whispered things to each other and kissed for a good ten minutes before Paul finally let go of Rachael. She pouted the either way home and a giggle made its way out of my mouth. They really were cute together even if Paul did scare me; I really wanted the same thing. A love like that was exactly what I always hoped that Embry and I would have. When we got home Rachael thanked Embry for walking us home and hurried into the house, but watched us thinking that we didn't notice. Embry chuckled shaking his head, while I shifted my weight from one foot to the other.

"So I guess this is good-night." Sadness that I felt laced his voice.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I whispered.

He grinned and kissed my cheek."I can't wait."

And just like that he was gone in the forest by our yard line.

A/N: I am hoping for a couple reviews for this chapter to let me know what you guys think. I really hope you guys like it, there will be a unexpected event coming up soon. Again please R&R Thanks


	7. Chapter 7-thinking and a new friend

The last thing that I wanted to do was go inside and into bed alone again. There was something about Embry that made it so hard to be away from him for any amount of time. For a very independent person like myself it was definitely odd to say the least. After a few minutes of staring at the forest Rachael opened the door staying silent. With her watching me it was a bit easier to walk into the house and into my room which is where the feeling came back. It was almost like depression was seeping into me as I flopped onto the bed with a had to be the worst case of puppy love known to man kind. A knock on my door sent my heart soaring in hopes that it was Embry, then it came crashing down when Rachael popped her head in my room.

"Sorry not Embry, but I bring ice cream."

It wasn't the same as Embry being here, but it would have to do for the time being. She took my small smile as a yes and hopped onto the bed handing me a spoon with her own small smile. It appeared that she was having the same problem being away from Paul that I had being away from Embry. Though I felt for Rachael the thought made me feel a little better that I wasn't alone in this. Rachael turned on the radio on my night stand and told me stories that I had missed while we ate the ice cream. Two hours later, a container of ice cream, and a number if stories later Billy came home and told us to get to bed. Rachael gave me a hug and promised it would get easier before skipping off to her own room with Billy wishing me a good night after.

With the light off, curled up in bed, staring at the time on my radio seemed to make time stretch out even longer. An hour of watching the minutes tick by had me ready to climb the walls. With a frustrated sigh I slipped out of bed and out the window praying that no one found out about this or at least wouldn't tell Billy about it. My feet carried me to a place that I still knew by heart and felt so normal. There was something about the beach at night that is just so breath taking, it's the perfect time to be alone with your thoughts. The sand was cool and comforting under my feet as I watched the waves crash against each other. The moon only lit up the water enough to see the outline of the waves as the rushed towards the shore.

It was to calming it was so easy to just close my eyes and forget everything that has gone on over the last month. There was so much that I didn't want to deal with, things that I never wanted to remember. Things were just so easy sitting in my favorite place in the world, it was easy to lose track of time. It wasn't until someone dumped my shoulder that I realized that I wasn't alone and that some time had passed. Paul sat beside me looking a little lost for words, but stayed close enough for his body heat to keep me warm. It was now that I noticed my body was shivering and how much I was thankful for the warmed.

"You've been sitting out here for an hour. What's so damn interesting?"

For all of his short tone and the swearing there was the slightest bit of worry in his voice as well. At first it confused me that he was worried about me, we hadn't even had a conversation before. Then it occurred to me that he was probably worried because he knew everyone else and they wouldn't be happy with him if he didn't take care of me. With a roll of my eyes I attempted to stand up, but my left ankle gave out on me and I didn't make it up. Paul had two hands on my shoulders to steady me as I fell back onto my butt ignoring the shooting pain in my ankle. He looked me over to try to find the probable, but couldn't find any. Instead of helping me up he kept me seated with a firm hand on my arm.

"Look I just want to make sure you're okay. You're part of the family now, so... you can come to me if you need to. I may not have the answers, but I'll do what I can." He stated shifting uncomfortable with the emotional talk.

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks, but I'll be alright."

He nodded once and helped me up. "Then lets get you inside before everyone kicks my ass for not taking better care of you."

That earned a laugh. "As if anyone is out right now...or are they at work?"

The question had been more of an out loud thought, but Paul confirmed it by the panic that flashed over his face. Work really did mean shape shifter stuff and that was all the I needed to know at the moment. When Embry was ready or more likely thought I was ready he would tell me what I needed to know. The walk home was silent, but not awkward like I thought that it would have been with Paul walking me home. Once at the house he stopped at the front door, but I walked around to my window and climbed in. I waved at Paul to make sure that he knew I was okay and he rolled his eyes and muttered something about 'like your sister'. On an off thought I stuck my head out the window to thank Paul for walking me home and saw him sneak into Rachael's window. With a giggle I laid in bed hoping that sooner rather than later Embry would pick up that habit from Paul.

A/N: Just a cute moment between Alec and Paul. Wanted to show the start of a brother/sister relatioship between the two since he helps Alec out a lot later in the story. R&R


	8. Chapter 8

The moment my eyes opened my mind was racing with everything I needed to do before seeing Embry. Thankfully Jake was just leaving the bathroom, so I didn't have to wait long to take a shower. Halfway through my shower the smell of breakfast had reached me and my stomach growled. The sound of laughter called to me as I hurried dressed and put my hair into a ponytail. Just like yesterday everyone took the same seat, but this time Jake was awake. Paul winked at me to show that whatever had happened last night he had actually meant. It was nice to know that there were good people that I could count on now, though it would take a while to trust them completely.

Before I was done eating there was a loud knock on the door before Embry came in with a large grin on his face. My grin matched his only a moment later, despite how hard I tried not to show everyone my reactions to Embry. The last thing I need is for someone to have a problem with me liking and being with Embry. Not that we had verbally stated that we were together, but after waiting for each other as long as we did it didn't need to be said. Billy greeted Embry bringing me back to reality and my focus went back to my breakfast. Rachael offered him some breakfast, but he politely declined.

Before long everyone minus Billy were on our way to Sam and Emily's which I was quickly learned that it happens every day. Embry ate at Emily's with me on his lap while everyone talked amongst themselves. A few people glanced at me, but Embry's glare kept them from asking any questions. It was clear that they wanted to, but questions just weren't my thing. Questions meant talking about my past and painful things that I wasn't ready to face. Leah shot me a grin before flicking a piece of muffin into my lap, despite Embry's glare. Before he could say anything I patted his arm with a smile to let him that it wasn't something to get worked up about. It seemed to be a bit of a shock to everyone, but Leah and I had the potential to be good friends.

After breakfast some of the others went out to work while the rest of us went to the beach. Leah and I chatted all the way to the beach until Embry carried me off and bumped me in the cold water. The second I surfaced there was every intention to yell at Embry, but was not prepared to see the cutest puppy dog eyes ever. The intensity of them stop the words and I settled for just pouting up at him soaking wet. At my pout Embry pulled me into his arms and the heat from him began to warm me instantly. He carried me up to the cliff that the others were jumping from and sat on the grass with me on his lap.

"Aww look at the love birds."

I didn't need to look up to know that it was Quil that was poking fun at us. He had done it when we were kids and apparently wasn't about to stop now. When neither of us responded he laughed to himself and flipped off the cliff. Before long the others were asking for Embry to join them and I sat with the others girls to let him have his fun. Cliff diving was not my idea of fun, but I wasn't about to stop Embry from enjoying himself. It was nice to just relax and be able to be myself without having to worry what everyone else was thinking. It had been such a long time that I felt the doubt creep into the back of my mind. Things were always to good to be true in my life.

Lunch brought a number of hungry shape shifters to our little area where we had set out a large amount of food. The food didn't last long as expected and that brought on a shift change. Quil and Jake waved as they jogged away while others sat down with their girlfriends cuddling much little Embry and I are. Leah sat beside us and made small talk with us, but continued to glance and Sam and Emily then at the forest angerly. There was something going on with them, but I didn't know what and wasn't about to ask now. It had been on my mind the last day and decided to ask Embry when we were alone.

When Leah went home mumbling something about her mom and sleep Embry pulled me to my feet. The others were goofing off and were too busy to notice us slip off into the woods on our own. I stayed silent letting the warmth from Embry's trail up my arm as he led me through the woods. After a few minutes we reached a house that seemed vaguely familiar and assumed it was his house. He stopped and tilted his head toward the house for a few seconds before leading me inside. Without stopping to lock the door we went right up to his room where he closed that door behind us softly.

I sat on his bed with a soft smile pretending not to notice how nervous he had gotten over the last few minutes. There was definitely something on his mind and he wanted to talk about it now. He stood at his door looking anywhere but at me while he was clearly thinking of what he wanted to say. Finally he sat down on the bed beside me and stared at me intently before he took a deep breath and spoke. What he brought up was what I had been avoiding up until this moment.

"We need to talk about the accident and what happened. I know you don't want to, but I also know that you can't keep it all bottled up inside."

"There's nothing to talk about. My mom is dead and so is the man I thought was my father all these years. I'm always going to have a limp and it's a constant reminder of what happened. Billy is my real dad, I'm here and that's it."

"Do you really expect me to believe that Lec? I know you better than that. I know you're hurting and have questions, let me help."

Embry was not about to let this go and there was nothing I could do to avoid it. My voice had taken on a cold edge, a tell tale sign that these things really did bother me. I should have known that even after all this time Embry would still know me like the back of his hand. He waited without a word for me to sort through all the thoughts in my head and put them into words. It wasn't an easy ask and took a good twenty minutes before anything useful came out of my mouth.

"Yes it still hurts that my mother lied to me all these years and that she's gone, but it can't be changed. I just want to move on with my life and get past all the bad memories. If I need to talk about it I know I had you and Jake or Quil to talk to. As for questions, I have a couple so I'll start with the one that has bothered me longest. What the heck is an imprint?"

His eyebrows rose at my question before his cheeks reddened at my question.

"It's a shape shifters true love. They become the most important thing in their life, nothing else matters but her. Anything the imprints wants their shape shifters will do for them. Jake has Ness, Jared has Kim, Paul has Rachael, Quil has Clair, Sam has Emily, and I have you."

His eyes pleaded with me to believe what he was telling me and it was a lot to take in. This whole imprint thing did sound pretty appealing, but confusing at the same time. Why was I his true love? There had to be someone out there better for him than me. I was a complete mess and was always expecting the wost. If it was true, then why did Leah have such a problem with it? There had to be a good reason, Leah didn't really appear to be irrational like that.

"Why does Leah hate Sam and Emily's imprint?"

"Nothing gets past you." Embry chuckled uncomfortably. "Sam was with Leah when he met her cousin Emily and imprinted."

"Huh that explains a lot."

R&R


	9. Chapter 9- Passion

A/N: Mature subject matter lol. If you can handle a little touchy touchy please skip this chapter.

Embry shifted uncomfotably waiting for me to react to everything that he had just told me. It was a lot to take in, but why he was so nervous I wasn't sure. The talk about my mom had been harder to do than I thought and left me in some need of comfort. My stomach was fluttering and the hole in my heart my mother had left was affecting me in a odd way. Without a single thought of what I was doing I crawled into Embry's lap and ran my lips over his neck.

His whole body tensed the instant that I sat in his lap, but his hands kept me from falling. The warmth from his hands on my waist seemed to fuel the need inside of me even more. Embry whimpered softly as I trailed kisses down his neck and to his collar bone. He didn't stop me as I shifted my position to strattle his waist, though his hands did tighten on my hips. My mind was so clouded by emotions and need that none of this seemed to be rushing.

My lips trailed up his collar bone to his jaw, to his lips that acepted my kiss hungerly. My fingers slipped into his hair as he pulled me into him against him, his fingers digging into my hips. Without any warning he had us laying on the bed and with me on top of him kissing me roughly. My startled yelp was eaten by his mouth followed by the giggle that followed it. The sound of clothes ripping barely fazed me, but did give me an advantage over him that he wasn't expecting. I kissed down his chest loving the moans that I got in return and the sound of my name on his lips.

For only a moment I stopped and looked into Embry's eye and saw all that I need to see. There was so much love and desire in his eyes that it made everything I was feeling even more right. Embry held completely still as I lowered myself onto him and waited until the pain lessened. It hadn't hurt as bad as people had said my first time would be and Embry was great about it. Embry watched my face intently in concern, but I only smiled and kissed him to take his mind of his worry. Slowly I began to move my hips feeling the pleasure encrease as the pain began to decrease.

It didn't take long before Embry began to find the rythem with me and things got more intense. Our moans intertwined as our passion took over leaving us with raw intense need for each other. A need that we were filling, Embry grapsed my hips even tighter before flipping us over so that he was on top. My moans and gaspes grew louder and louder as Embry brought us closer and to our climax. When the white blinding pleasure over took my entire body my nails dug into Embry's back as moans increased calling his name. Embry climax followed right after mine leaving both of us trying to catch our breathes.

For hours our passion continued fueling our love for each other more and more. It was dark when we had slowed our rythem to a slow passionate love making. Moments before our climax Embry's mom came home from work rather loudly. Embry's lips crushed mine in an effort to quiet our moans so that she wouldn't hear us. It worked though it was harder than one would expect it to be caught up in the moment. We both laid in his bed waiting without a breath as she walked pass his room. When she went for a shower we both let out a breath and went back to each other.

We cuddled together in a peaceful, comfortable silence until his mother got out of the shower. She would come in to check on him soon and we both knew it, but didn't want to admit it out loud. We both changed quickly and slipped out of his bedroom window like we had when we were kids. We had missed dinner, but going to my house or Emily's wasn't an opion at the moment. The others would raise questions and right now that wasn't what we needed. So we went to a little diner in Forks before droppping me off at home with a few good night kisses. Once in the house Jake didn't look too pleased, but Rachael and Paul each grinned knowingly at me. Billy stayed oblivious to it all and wished me good night before I went for a shower to clean myself up.

A/N: Hope this chapter wasn't too much for you guys. Please R&R


	10. Chapter 10- Results

A/N: Thank you to my lovely guest review from chapter 8 this chapter should help clarify things. To sarahmichellegellarfan1, yes Alec is a boys name, but it's only a nick name. In chapter 11 you will find out her full name. You guys are awesome for helping me grow as a writer. Please keep up the R&R.

When my eyes fluttered open the next morning a smile spread over my lips remembering the night before. Things had gone a little fast last night, but it was an unforgettable night none the less. The house was too quiet for anyone to be here and that worried me a bit. I hadn't intended to sleep in late enough to miss everyone, but I had been tired. The upside of no one being home was that there was no wait for the bathroom or having to rush out for someone else.

I just finished eating lunch when Jake and Ness walked in looking slightly nervous. They offered smiles, but asked me to go with them to the Cullens to have a little chat. When we got there everyone was waiting in the living room for us and Esme gave me a hug. I sat down beside Jasper and waited for them to start asking their questions. My mind couldn't come up with a reason for this visit, but I'm sure that it was important. Ness didn't seem to be the type that got nervous that easily, unless it was serious. Carlisle finally stood up and spoke softly, trying not to appear to intimidating.

"We just wanted to ask you a few questions if that's alright. Bella has given us some insight, but we just want to be sure."

I nodded looking confused. "Okay."

"We are a bit concerned that you were so quick to recognize us. Are we to obvious about ourselves?"

"What? No, I'm just a sci-fi geek. I read everything I can about this kind of stuff. You guys are good don't worry about that. I mean sure people think you guys are a little different, but no one will be yelling Vamps anytime soon."

Carlisle glanced at Edward and Jasper as they both nodded and then he nodded as well with a smile. Just like that everything was fine and everyone was relaxed again as if there hadn't been a problem moments ago. Then Jasper frowned at me and leaned in closer to me and sniffed a few times. Suddenly Emmett and Jake had Jasper pinned to the wall and Esme had me behind her protectively. The whole house held it's breath for a moment before Edward stepped forward to explain everything. Apparently there had been an incident with Bella a few years ago where Jasper almost hurt her.

This time Jasper had only been trying to figure out a scent that was different on me. Jasper was let go and the others found the scent on me rather interesting too. I sniffed my arm and couldn't smell any different, but they all could smell whatever was different. No one could place what was wrong with my scent though it was enough to worry Carlisle. He ran some tests while I was there and promised to inform us as soon as he got the results back. With nothing else to do Jake drove me and Ness to Sam's before going to take his shift.

Embry wasn't at Sam's when we walked in and that was odd for me. I was so used to Embry being there whenever I showed up or him coming to find me. It was almost dinner and I hadn't heard from him all day and no one offered any information on him. They did however notice my scent change as well by the way that they stopped what they were doing. They all sniffed the air and exchanged looks, but didn't mention it. It wasn't until dinner that Embry finally walked into the house and greeted me with a large grin.

There was a bit of awkwardness between the two of us, but it wasn't enough to be overly noticeable. Today I sat in between Rachael and Ness with Embry and Leah across the table from me. Leah was more silent then normal and continued to stare at me as if she were trying to figure something out. Whenever I caught her eye she would look at her food for a few minutes before turning her attention back to me. There was definitely something going on, but whatever it was would pop up eventually. Until then all I could do was push it into the back of my mind.

The next few days went by without much excitement or anything to really write home about so to speak. Embry went back to work, so I saw less of him now and school had started. My birthday had come and gone and no one had been the wiser about any of it. I wasn't ready to handle a special day dealing with the painful reminders of everything that had happened. My mother and that man had definitely been far from perfect, but it still hurt to think of them. So I stayed silent about my birthday and prayed that between Edward's talent and Bella's intuition about me they wouldn't bring it up either.

It was almost the end of October and the upset stomach was getting more noticeable and starting to effect my school work. The results had come back with nothing wrong, but my scent stayed the same and Carlisle continued to keep an eye on me. My time of the month was currently nowhere to be seen and my clothes had gotten a little tighter. The idea of pregnancy had been on my mind for the last week and it was driving me crazy. We were much too young for something like this and especially since Embry and I had gotten a little distant lately. Between me being in school and Embry working all the time it was hard to get some alone time.

He had started sneaking in my window at night like Paul did with Rachael which I was grateful for. It was really the only time we got alone and it wasn't really alone since Paul and Jake could hear everything. There wasn't too much excitement in the shape shifter work world, but I had since learned that Sam always expected the worst. We spent time at Sam and Emily's with everyone and that was fun don't get me wrong, but alone time was good. This was exactly why I was faking/not so faking sick to leave school early to go see Embry. He had finished patrol about ten minutes ago and would be just getting out of the shower just about now. The thought put a smile on my face as I jogged a little faster to get there before he went back to Sam's.

As if reading my mind Embry opened his front door with wet hair and cut off shorts. There was a look of surprise and knowing on his face which was pretty amusing to see. Regardless I kissed him with a smile and followed him in the house as he asked me what was going on. By my grin he caught my meaning and rolled his eyes telling me it wasn't good to miss school. My lips drowned out his words until he was kissing me back, wrapping his arms around my waist. Things got hot and heavy as we made it up to his room and let the passion take over again. It didn't take long after snuggling that my stomach got the best of me and tossed my cookies in the bathroom.

This of course caught Embry's attention and in his worry refused to brush it off no matter how much I begged. He brought me to Sam's first where it was brought up that I missed school. That earned me a lecture from the Sam until Embry brought up the reason that he had brought me here in the first place. Ness was only too happy to call her house to see if Carlisle was there or not. Much to my relief he was so that we didn't have to go to the hospital and make a bigger deal out of this. Leah, despite disliking the Cullen's insisted to go with us as soon as Embry explained that I had been sick. She had gotten the light bulb look and stared at me with the 'are you sure' look. I could only shrug in response since I knew what she was asking, but couldn't be certain.

Carlisle met us at the front door with Edward close behind him much to my dislike. I had been avoiding going to visit the Cullen's because I didn't want Edward to read my mind and figure out what I had been worrying about. Pregnant at sixteen was not something that parents were proud of and definitely not something that I was ready for. Before I even stepped in the front door Edward was sporting his disappointed father face. They had apparently spoken before we got there because Carlisle already knew what to ask and what to test for. They also had sniffed me and nodded to each other before calling Embry into the room. Embry looked worriedly at me as Carlisle asked him to sit down before sitting down himself and took a deep breath.

"I would like to make an appointment for next week just to make sure, but the results came back positive. You're pregnant."


	11. Chapter 11-Telling Everyone

Alec's POV

"You're pregnant."

Those words just seemed to echo through me mind continuously like a broken record. My breath was stuck in my throat, my stomach flip flopped a couple times, and panic began to fill my mind. This was not part of my life plan, Embry and I had just gotten each other back. We hadn't even gone on a real date, or had those long talks we had been saying we would have. We had both changed since we were kids and talking about our time apart was something that we had been avoiding. That clearly had to change since we were having a child together.

Embry wasn't looking too good since the news either. He had paled several shades from his normal tan and was sweating profusely. He sat straight as a board just staring at the floor as if it were going to give him answers. Seeing Embry's reaction to the news made my stomach drop even more. I could only manage a mumble before numbly walking to the bathroom. It barely registered that someone was angry downstairs then a door slam closed. As if afraid to catch anyone's attention I pressed the door closed as softly as I could before crumbling to the ground.

The tears burned down my cheeks as everything swirled around in my head at once. How was I supposed to raise a child? How was I supposed to finish high school and give this baby a good life? What was Embry gonna do? His mother was going to kill us, and what was I supposed to tell Billy? And Jake,Rachael, Paul, and the others? What would they all think?

"Oh Alec."

Leah crooned closing the door behind herself, sat on the floor, and pulled me into a hug petting my hair. She let me cry into her shoulder promising that everything would work out and she would be here for me no matter what. When the tears stopped she dried my face, told me to get up and sort this out with Carlisle and Embry. In the hallway waiting outside the bathroom was Ness, Alice, Esme, Emmett and Jasper. Jasper swooped me up into his arms for a few seconds sending me waves of calm, which I greatly appreciated. The others gave me sad smiles as the followed me back to Carlisle's office where the others were minus Rosalie and Jake.

Embry was still in the same position he was when I left, but his head snapped to the door the moment I walked in. The next thing I knew Embry had me in his arms, holding me as if his life depended on it. The tears threatened to come back, but this time they were kept at bay. When Embry finally let me go, Carlisle cleared his throat and got down to business. He handed me a card with an appointment date and another with his card in case of questions. With a tense smile I thanked him and Edward for everything and turned to Bella still feeling helpless. She hugged me tightly promising to help out in any way that she could and the rest of the Cullen's agreed.

With that Leah drove Embry and I back to La Push in Jake's car and had promptly ignored my question about where Jake was. My question was soon answered when we pulled into our driveway and saw him and Paul. Both of them looked furious and were shaking slightly when they saw the car. Leah cursed and rushed both me and Rachael into the house without an explanation. Billy was at the kitchen table with his head in his hands staring at the table. Rachael sent my a sympathetic smile before sitting at the table and patting Billy's back. Tears again pricked my eyes, and my voice cracked as I spoke.

"Dad? I'm so sorry."

Billy didn't say a word, just nodded his head at me and gave me a weak smile opening his arms. I hugged him tightly still afraid of how he would react after the shock wore off of him. He held me for a long time before there was a knock on the door, and Charlie walked in. Billy pulled away and Charlie took his place for a few seconds and muttering that he 'shoulda known since Bella.' Bella had at least waited until after high school and marriage before having Ness even if she was young. I'm a lot younger than that and definitely didn't wait for either high school or marriage.

The men left promising to be back later, and that was that. They needed their own time to cope and so did the others. They all needed to be told if Jake hadn't already in his fit of anger like he had Rachael and Paul. Rachael had her arm around my shoulder as we walked out of the house to see the others had calmed down. Jake and Paul looked rather smug while Leah stood by Embry at the car trying to look at his new bruises. Bruises that hadn't been there before I went into the house to talk with Billy. Both boys at least looked ashamed at my glare while I made my way over to Embry. I lifted my hand up to his face, but he took a step back and spoke softly.

"It made them feel better. It's fine."

On the way to Sam and Emily's Embry kept me close to his side while Leah took my other side. The others would want to know what Carlisle found out as soon as we got there and what Jake had been so upset about. Just the thought of having to tell them and their reactions was enough to raise my stress levels. With a few deep breaths it seemed to help and Embry kissed the top of my head. Then we were walking through the front door, greeted by numerous pairs of questioning eyes.

"Well...Alec's pregnant." Embry stated.

For a full minute there was only one sound through out the house, everyone breathing. Then the house erupted into complete and utter chaos, everyone began speaking at once. Some in shock, others in confusion, and others in disappointment. Since there was so much at once no one was really being heard and no one was getting answers. Sam loudly called for everyone to be quiet and then pointedly looked at Embry and I for answers.

"I have an appointment for next week to make sure everything looks okay. We haven't really had a chance to let it all sink in, but I still plan on going to school on Monday."

"What were you thinking? Alectra is 15." Sam barked.

"I'm 16, I didn't want to deal with the painful memories so I just didn't mention my birthday. And clearly we hadn't been thinking and it's too late to change that now. Please don't be angry." My voice cracked again at the end.

Quil was the first one to get up and pull me into a hug before rubbing my tummy talking to it. He started with promising to be a good uncle and taking the baby to the beach like he had Clair. How they would play outside and would teach him how to be a joker. It made me feel better to know that not everyone was upset or disappointed with what had happened. Then everyone seemed to realize that this wasn't the time for lectures. The women all came to rub my tummy and start talking excitedly about baby showers, baby clothes, and everything that we would need to get.

Seth gave me a hug and slapped Embry on the back with a large grin on his face. Thankfully Embry's bruises were gone making me feel much better. Eventually even Sam, Jake, and Paul came to give me a hug and give some support. Sam still wasn't too happy, but told me that he would help any way that he could.

A/N: R&R let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12-Now What

Alec's POV

For the most part everyone had taken things rather well all things considered. We hadn't told Embry's mother yet, just because she would be the hardest one to deal with and we wanted to wait until I got an ultrasound. The question was if someone was gonna mention it to her before we did. Embry and I had gone to the appointment a few days ago and confirmed that I was indeed pregnant and was nine weeks along already. Three more weeks and it would be time for my first ultrasound.

Embry and I hadn't had too much alone time lately since he seemed to always doing this or that for the pack and I had school. School which had gotten a lot harder since the upset stomach made it hard to focus on my work. Then there was always home work that never seemed to make any sense to me at all. The whole house including Paul had tried to help me understand the homework and by some miracle they always seemed to help me get it all done. Then it was dinner, then a shower and off to bed since by about nine o'clock exhaustion always seemed to take over. Carlisle had assured me that it was normal to eat and sleep more when I called him uncertainly.

Each night that I fall asleep Embry isn't there, nor is he there in the morning but his scent is always on the pillow. It was nice to know that he was here, but it was even nicer to see him more often. Seth was in a couple of my classes and I sat with him and a couple other of the younger members of the pack at lunch. Seth had taken quite a liking to me and made it his mission to take care of me during school. He walks me to every classes to make sure that no one bumps me or gets to close to my stomach. He also tried to explain why Embry was so busy now, but it didn't really help much.

Leah or Paul would drop us off and pick us up from school each day so I wouldn't have to walk. The whole pack had gone into over drive trying to make everything easier since they found out I was pregnant. This was the first pack pregnancy and that meant that everyone did what they could to protect the baby. There was no doubt that this baby would have a good family to help raise them properly. Jake would always drop me off at home at night and promise Embry would be here in a couple hours.

Before I knew it mid November was here and I was sitting in the waiting for my first ultrasound. Jake had dropped me off ten minutes ago promising that Embry was on his way and would be here any minute. There had been one other woman in the waiting room and gave me a sympathetic smile when she saw the newly noticeable bump. The secretary was kind of and told me that the wait wasn't too long. The other woman left two minutes ago and I was really starting to panic now. The tears burned my eyes as my hand resting on my stomach trying to prepare myself to go in alone.

A small part of me was so hurt and angry that Embry would miss something this important. He had been certain that he wanted to raise this baby together, but lately he was not around unless I was asleep. The rest of me was chiding myself for doubting him, there had to be some reason for his actions. Soon enough he would explain everything and I would feel silly about it all. Just as the nurse called my name, Embry came barreling into the room looking a little rough around the edges.

He was covered in dirt with leaves and twigs stuck in his hair and he was breathing pretty hard. A large smile spread over my lips and he pulled me into a hug kissing the top of my head. The nurse made an impatient sound before leading me to a change room and Embry to the ultrasound room. Now that Embry was here my nerves started to get the best of me and my hands began to shake. The moment I laid on that uncomfortable table Embry grasped my hand pleading with his eyes for me to forgive him. With a small smile I took the stuff out his hair before the nurse started the whole process.

There was an indescribable feeling the moment that the nurse let us see the picture of the baby. This time happy tears pricked my eyes as Embry kissed my hair and grinned happily. It wasn't long before we were finished our appointment and leaving the hospital with a picture to show everyone. You couldn't really tell a lot from the picture just yet, but it was cute all the same. Embry dropped me off at Sam's promising to be back in a few hours and kissed my lips then my stomach. I watched him as he jogged into the woods before the smile slipped from my lips.

"You want me to beat him up again cause I will."

Paul had startled me when he spoke stepping out from around the back of the house. His comment made me chuckle even though he was being completely serious about this. He watched me closely for a minute or two before he turned to glare at the woods where Embry had disappeared. Over the last month of so Paul had taken it upon himself to watch over me, well more than he already was. He didn't even scare me anymore, now I saw past his tough exterior and to his softer side.

"It wouldn't help, but thanks."

"No problem, you change you mind let me know. How was your appointment? Everything go okay? I take it he made it on time."

"He walked in just as they called my name. The baby is fine, everything is fine. What is he doing that he's never around anymore?"

"He's attempting to do everything he can for the baby without asking for any help."

I rolled my eyes knowing that it was something that Embry would do. I knew that he had to be too calm about this whole thing, once he snapped out of his daze at the Cullen's he appeared fine. Why he doesn't understand that I knew him too well for that was beyond me. I was still freaking out from time to time, it was completely normal or so I thought. Before the tears could come back Paul hopped onto the porch and wrapped his arms around me. He held me for a few minutes as I sniffled away refusing to let the tears fall.

"Come on lets go see what Emily's got cooking. That baby has to be hungry."

I giggled nodding and let Paul lead me into the house with a protective hand on my back. Everyone grinned at me waiting for to show them the picture from the ultrasound while Paul sat me down at the table. When I smiled my thanks Paul winked liked he always did when we were around the guys. Whatever it was that made Paul the way he was I really hoped that Rachael was helping him. The girls all awwed over the picture while the guys stereo typically commented on how it looked like a squirrel.

Ness mentioned that Alice and Rosalie had been asking for me to go see them so we could plan a shopping trip. As much as the Cullen's were really great the idea of shopping with them was some what scary. The stories of them shopping for Ness and it made me a little unease about shopping with us. I mean, yes they are family through Bella but how much should I really let them spend on the baby. I didn't want to be rude about it and talking to people about things like this was not my strong point.

Since the baby is mine and Embry's we should be the one to support the baby ourselves. On the other hand family is supposed to help out at least that what normal families do. There was this feeling in the pit of my stomach Embry was going to have a problem with this. Since he couldn't even ask his brothers for help it would appear it would be a problem. My thoughts and the conversation stopped when Embry and Seth walked through the front door. With food first Seth then demanded to see the picture where he both awwed then commented that it looked more like a squirrel then a wolf.

The comment confused me while the others suddenly found an interest in anything but my direction. Embry glared at Seth for a moment before he smiled at me stating the baby was perfect. The whole interaction bothered me, but it was something that could be figured out later. Eventually Embry would tell me, or maybe even Jake or Paul would spill the beans if pressured enough. For the moment being in Embry's arms was enough to keep me happy until the homework started to frustrated me. Embry rubbed my back as Sam sat at the table with me and slowly helped me through the number of questions.

Alec's POV

For the most part everyone had taken things rather well all things considered. We hadn't told Embry's mother yet, just because she would be the hardest one to deal with and we wanted to wait until I got an ultrasound. The question was if someone was gonna mention it to her before we did. Embry and I had gone to the appointment a few days ago and confirmed that I was indeed pregnant and was nine weeks along already. Three more weeks and it would be time for my first ultrasound.

Embry and I hadn't had too much alone time lately since he seemed to always doing this or that for the pack and I had school. School which had gotten a lot harder since the upset stomach made it hard to focus on my work. Then there was always home work that never seemed to make any sense to me at all. The whole house including Paul had tried to help me understand the homework and by some miracle they always seemed to help me get it all done. Then it was dinner, then a shower and off to bed since by about nine o'clock exhaustion always seemed to take over. Carlisle had assured me that it was normal to eat and sleep more when I called him uncertainly.

Each night that I fall asleep Embry isn't there, nor is he there in the morning but his scent is always on the pillow. It was nice to know that he was here, but it was even nicer to see him more often. Seth was in a couple of my classes and I sat with him and a couple other of the younger members of the pack at lunch. Seth had taken quite a liking to me and made it his mission to take care of me during school. He walks me to every classes to make sure that no one bumps me or gets to close to my stomach. He also tried to explain why Embry was so busy now, but it didn't really help much.

Leah or Paul would drop us off and pick us up from school each day so I wouldn't have to walk. The whole pack had gone into over drive trying to make everything easier since they found out I was pregnant. This was the first pack pregnancy and that meant that everyone did what they could to protect the baby. There was no doubt that this baby would have a good family to help raise them properly. Jake would always drop me off at home at night and promise Embry would be here in a couple hours.

Before I knew it mid November was here and I was sitting in the waiting for my first ultrasound. Jake had dropped me off ten minutes ago promising that Embry was on his way and would be here any minute. There had been one other woman in the waiting room and gave me a sympathetic smile when she saw the newly noticeable bump. The secretary was kind of and told me that the wait wasn't too long. The other woman left two minutes ago and I was really starting to panic now. The tears burned my eyes as my hand resting on my stomach trying to prepare myself to go in alone.

A small part of me was so hurt and angry that Embry would miss something this important. He had been certain that he wanted to raise this baby together, but lately he was not around unless I was asleep. The rest of me was chiding myself for doubting him, there had to be some reason for his actions. Soon enough he would explain everything and I would feel silly about it all. Just as the nurse called my name, Embry came barreling into the room looking a little rough around the edges.

He was covered in dirt with leaves and twigs stuck in his hair and he was breathing pretty hard. A large smile spread over my lips and he pulled me into a hug kissing the top of my head. The nurse made an impatient sound before leading me to a change room and Embry to the ultrasound room. Now that Embry was here my nerves started to get the best of me and my hands began to shake. The moment I laid on that uncomfortable table Embry grasped my hand pleading with his eyes for me to forgive him. With a small smile I took the stuff out his hair before the nurse started the whole process.

There was an indescribable feeling the moment that the nurse let us see the picture of the baby. This time happy tears pricked my eyes as Embry kissed my hair and grinned happily. It wasn't long before we were finished our appointment and leaving the hospital with a picture to show everyone. You couldn't really tell a lot from the picture just yet, but it was cute all the same. Embry dropped me off at Sam's promising to be back in a few hours and kissed my lips then my stomach. I watched him as he jogged into the woods before the smile slipped from my lips.

"You want me to beat him up again cause I will."

Paul had startled me when he spoke stepping out from around the back of the house. His comment made me chuckle even though he was being completely serious about this. He watched me closely for a minute or two before he turned to glare at the woods where Embry had disappeared. Over the last month of so Paul had taken it upon himself to watch over me, well more than he already was. He didn't even scare me anymore, now I saw past his tough exterior and to his softer side.

"It wouldn't help, but thanks."

"No problem, you change you mind let me know. How was your appointment? Everything go okay? I take it he made it on time."

"He walked in just as they called my name. The baby is fine, everything is fine. What is he doing that he's never around anymore?"

"He's attempting to do everything he can for the baby without asking for any help."

I rolled my eyes knowing that it was something that Embry would do. I knew that he had to be too calm about this whole thing, once he snapped out of his daze at the Cullen's he appeared fine. Why he doesn't understand that I knew him too well for that was beyond me. I was still freaking out from time to time, it was completely normal or so I thought. Before the tears could come back Paul hopped onto the porch and wrapped his arms around me. He held me for a few minutes as I sniffled away refusing to let the tears fall.

"Come on lets go see what Emily's got cooking. That baby has to be hungry."

I giggled nodding and let Paul lead me into the house with a protective hand on my back. Everyone grinned at me waiting for to show them the picture from the ultrasound while Paul sat me down at the table. When I smiled my thanks Paul winked liked he always did when we were around the guys. Whatever it was that made Paul the way he was I really hoped that Rachael was helping him. The girls all awwed over the picture while the guys stereo typically commented on how it looked like a squirrel.

Ness mentioned that Alice and Rosalie had been asking for me to go see them so we could plan a shopping trip. As much as the Cullen's were really great the idea of shopping with them was some what scary. The stories of them shopping for Ness and it made me a little unease about shopping with us. I mean, yes they are family through Bella but how much should I really let them spend on the baby. I didn't want to be rude about it and talking to people about things like this was not my strong point.

Since the baby is mine and Embry's we should be the one to support the baby ourselves. On the other hand family is supposed to help out at least that what normal families do. There was this feeling in the pit of my stomach Embry was going to have a problem with this. Since he couldn't even ask his brothers for help it would appear it would be a problem. My thoughts and the conversation stopped when Embry and Seth walked through the front door. With food first Seth then demanded to see the picture where he both awwed then commented that it looked more like a squirrel then a wolf.

The comment confused me while the others suddenly found an interest in anything but my direction. Embry glared at Seth for a moment before he smiled at me stating the baby was perfect. The whole interaction bothered me, but it was something that could be figured out later. Eventually Embry would tell me, or maybe even Jake or Paul would spill the beans if pressured enough. For the moment being in Embry's arms was enough to keep me happy until the homework started to frustrated me. Embry rubbed my back as Sam sat at the table with me and slowly helped me through the number of questions.

Then the yawns started and my eye lids got heavier and heavier like they had been recently each night. The second time my eyes fluttered closed Embry announced that we were leaving and carried me bridal style. I waved to everyone good-bye before snuggling into Embry's chest. The walk home was silent and quick, before I knew it Embry was tucking me into bed. Without a word he laid beside me and rubbed small circles on my tummy with his big hands. This would be a good a time as any to talk to Embry about shopping with the Cullen's.

"So Alice and the others want to take me shopping." I stated simply and felt his hand still." I think it would be good to have a shopping trip with Bella. We haven't gone shopping since we were younger."

"We don't need help Alectra." Embry growled out.

"Family doesn't count as help and like it or not the Cullen's are family."

"I don't mind the Cullen's, but I can take care of my child."

"I know you can that isn't in question. I just want to go get a few baby things... are you really going to deny me that?" I looked up at him with the best puppy eyes I could muster.

His eyes searched mine for a few moments before he sighed looking away. "Fine, but be careful.

I smiled happily before closing my eyes." Thank you Em. I'm glad you understand. Even real men occasionally have to let other once in a while."

That this Embry chuckled and kissed me lightly."Good-night silly girl."

"Good-night Embry."

For now Embry thought my comment was amusing, he always does then he realizes he's been been the victim of another brain ninja. It will like take him a few days, but sure enough he will realize it. It was somewhat mean of me to do I realize that, but there is very little other options to make him realize that he's being a control freak. For now all my sleepy mind could focus on was being in Embry's arms and knowing about it. We hadn't spent a lot of time together today, but it was better than before.

A/N: Please R&R to let me know what you guys think. Love it? Hate it? Next chapter will have Embry's reaction to the mind ninja along with Embry's mom finding out about the baby.


	13. Chapter 13-Getting Somewhere

Alec's POV

It has been one week and four days since the last time I got to spend time with Embry. His mom had found out about the baby and naturally had her freak out on both of us. Paul had stepped in a scared her off before I could really get upset. Jake and Quil both had been giving me updates on how Embry was dealing with my mind ninja. At first it was just a grin and a shake of their heads, not it was a chuckle every time they walked in the house after patrolling with him. Today was different though, today they walked into Sam's laughing before they even seen me.

That meant only one thing, Embry had finally snapped and wouldn't be too far behind them. Men are so predictable this way, before night fall Embry would be giving in to what I want. Of course, he won't be happy about it in the least, but knows it's what's right. Everyone else gave the two boys questioning look, but ultimately just shook it off as a joke between the two of them. We were all seated for dinner friday night when Embry burst into the house slamming the front door as he came in. Leah tensed uncertain of what to expect seeing a red faced fuming Embry Call who was staring intently at me.

"How dare you do this again. I hate it when you freaking do this woman. There is nothing wrong with the way that I'm doing things. I am a damn real man and I am doing what is needed for my family. Why do you have to always freaken meddle with things woman? Huh?"

Both Jake and Quil were grinning from ear to ear as Embry ranted clearly enjoying themselves. Rachael had been rather upset at first, but had caught on and now held her own smile. Paul and Leah on the other hand didn't know what was going on and didn't find it amusing like my family had. The others all looked a little taken back by Embry's out burst, but it was Paul who attempted to come to my rescue. Before he could stand up I patted his arm in assurance that everything was okay. Paul turned to me anger written on his face, but shock and confusion replaced it when he saw my smile. Everyone watched as I stood up, walked over to Embry, stood on my tip toes, wrap my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Thank you baby, I love you."

Embry pulled me into another kiss before he guided me back to the table muttering to himself. Whatever he said the other shifters heard and found it rather amusing, trying to hide their laughs. Paul made a comment that he hoped Rachael wouldn't teach me anything since she couldn't get him to react that way. Which was a surprise to me since Paul is very well known for his temper, though it appeared that Rachael was immune to it. Embry had sat me on his lap eating with one hand and the other on my stomach. I slowly finished my food rather pleased with myself on what I had accomplished. Though just how far he was going to give me my way was not clear, so I made another simple comment.

"It's nice to see you again."

Embry narrowed his gaze at me before speaking. "Enough you I gave in already. I'm gonna get my shifts back to normal."

Now completely content I smiled happily, kissed his cheek, and snuggled into his warmth as he settled onto the couch. It was the beginning of December, so my Christmas break would be rather busy. A number of big assignments would be do the first day back, so they would need to be finished no later than Christmas day. The rest of the Christmas break would be spent focusing on the baby and everything that needed to be done over the next few months. Though I hadn't told anyone I wanted everything ready before nine months. The last thing we needed was for the baby to get here early and not be ready to take them home.

Since Embry and I hadn't really spent any time together we hadn't made any kind of plans together. There is no doubt that Embry has a million plans in his head, but he hadn't shared any of them yet. The biggest thing was where we would be taking the baby home to. I wasn't about to live with his mother, and it isn't fair to my family to be woken up every few hours. At the same time I didn't know if we could get our own place or if Embry even wanted to live with me. All these things that we had to beside made me uneasy to say the least. Sensing my uneasy Embry buried his nose in my hair and rubbed my back until I relaxed.

The kids at school had long since noticed my growing stomach, but it wasn't until recently that the rumors started. The looks and the whispers when I walk down the hall are extremely difficult to deal with. Being the only pregnant teen in the school leaves lots of room for nasty comments. The younger pack members try to cheer me up and even tried to stop the rumors, but it didn't really help. There were no tears falling during school, none of those people deserve to see my tears. Each night though just before falling asleep my pillow soaked up all the tears and sobs of emotions. There is so much going on inside of me that I just didn't know how to talk to anyone about.

"Hey what's the matter?"

Embry whispered it in my ear, but in a house of shifters almost everyone heard. Not wanting to get into it with everyone here I just shook my head before snuggling in closer to Embry and placing my hands over my tummy. We stayed for about another hour before Embry set my down on my feet before standing up himself. We said our good-byes and we made our way back to my house in silence for the first few minutes. Embry looked a little rough around the edges, his hair was all messy, bags under his eyes, and blood shot eyes. All I wanted to do was get him into bed and take care of him, which is easier said than done. He was determined to take care of me so I distracted him for the rest of the walk also accomplishing getting to know him more.

"Favorite color?" I asked suddenly earning a frown.

"You know my favorite color Alec."

"No I know the ten year old version of you. It's been a long time since then Em. We have a lot to catch up on and we didn't exactly do that before we decided our fate with a child. I don't want to be my mom and recently the man I'd known as my step dad."

Embry stayed silent with his thinking face that I know so well until he led me into the house and up to my room.

"What do you want to know baby? I haven't changed all that much since you have been gone. My favorite color is still dark blue, and my favorite number is still 36. My shoe size is 13 and I'm an extra large in clothes, not that I really ever wear a shirt. My mom and I don't get along anymore, but you know that already. She doesn't know about us being shifters which is why we argue so much in the first place. The other reason is that she has been lieing to everyone that she has ever known. Since I'm a shifter my father is someone from the reserve. We had it narrowed down to Quil's, Jake's or Sam's dad, but since you came back we can rule out Billy as my father. No one really brings it up because all the guys were married at the time my mom got pregnant."

"Wow, and she yelled at me for being as slut and I know who my kid's father is. What a bitch... no offense."

Embry chuckled."None taken. I just may have to deal with that slut comment though."

Before his shaking could get too bad I kissed him.

"Easy tiger. It's nothing to get worked up about, Paul already put her in her place. As for me my color is dark blue, number is 49, and I'm not a shapeshifter. My mom always swore that who I now know as my step dad was my real father. He always called her out on it when he got drunk, but she never gave up saying I was his. It was quite the shock when I offered to donate my blood to save him and there were no similarities at all."

"Did he drink a lot?"Embry's tone was hesitant as if he didn't really want to know the answer.

"They were drunk more than they were ever sober. No one ever believed me and I learned what happens when you tell. So I kept it to myself and prayed every night that the next day would be better. It never was and I almost gave up on believing it would."

"I'm sorry baby I wish I could have taken you away from that."

"I'm away now that's all that matters, and you're here of course."

Embry chuckled tracing small circles on my back. "I guess we got a lot ahead of us still huh?"

I sighed."Yep, but we have a few months to figure it out."

Embry pulled me into him resting one arm across my shoulder while his other hand rested on my stomach. He traced small circles on my stomach while I snuggled into his warmth. It was so easy to just close my eyes and let everything going on around us fall away for a bit. For now none of it mattered at all, just the feelings between Embry and I was enough. It was enough to melts all my worries and let sleep find me peacefully even as Embry shifted to put me in bed. He stayed the whole night, even woke up the moment I left the bed to empty my stomach.

Embry was right behind me, rubbing my back and holding my hair out of the way for me. He whispers soft words of comfort when tears slipped down my cheeks as my breath caught in my throat. Paul, too came to check on me no doubt having heard me even with the music on in Rachael's room. Both of them sounded rather wondered about me, but hesitantly believed me as I curled up into the bathroom floor. Paul left the room only to return with a sleepy Rachael a few minutes later.

Paul received a weak glare from me which he returned with a rather good big brother look. Rachael took one look at me and shooed both guys out of the bathroom before shutting the door on them. She flushed the toilet and ran the water in the sink for a moment before sitting by me. She didn't look too concerned, but offered a small smile as she placed a cool clothes on my neck. Then she sent Paul to get some crackers from the kitchen while Embry paced the hallway worriedly. When I tried to get up to comfort him Rachael scolded me saying he could wait a few minutes.

It was true that I needed to take care of myself, but Embry was looking a little panicked. With his pacing like a caged animal he looked about ready to call Carlisle and wake up the whole house. Since Jake hadn't come to check out all the noise by now it meant that he wasn't not in the house. Either he was at Nessie's place or on patrol, but having Carlisle come over would have Jake home very quickly and worked up. Then that would wake up Billy and no one needed to be worried about anything right now. Apparently reading my mind Rachael nodded and opened the door long enough to tell Embry not to call anyone.

He hesitated for a moment, but I nodded to let him know it was okay just before Rachael closed the door. She cooled the cloth again and placed it back on my neck before I grabbed it. The bathroom floor was cool against my warm skin, but the cloth would have to do as I sat up. Paul gave me the crackers kneeling in front of me keeping the bathroom door open as he asked if I was okay. Embry leaned in the room as much as he could as I nodded with a small smile. Paul watched me for a few minutes searching my face for something before he nodded, left the room, closing the door behind them.

"They get all worked up over such little things. Well you are the first imprint to get pregnant, so I'm honestly the guys on patrol haven't over heard and told the whole pack. They'll all know by the morning anyways."

It took all I had not to groan as I rolled my eyes nibbling on the bag of cracker Paul gave me. After three crackers my stomach settled down as Rachael watched over me closely from the sink. Now that the boys had left us alone for long enough Rachael's face had a small amount of concern. Each time she saw me look at her would smile and look away from me, which is not normal Rachael behavior. After a few more crackers she helped me up before opening the door to let the boys in. Embry had me in his arms bridal style before my feet took me out of the bathroom. Both Rachael and Paul waited until my door closed before going back to her fused over for a few minutes before he finally came back to bed and cuddling me.


End file.
